This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This new project involves the transcript analysis of the core 1 galactosyltranferase and isoforms of it's chaperone protein Cosmc in human cells. This is our first analysis of transcript abundance of splice isoforms of a single gene product.